


The Ball

by Damaiuo



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Alternativ Future, Gen, baths, big event
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/pseuds/Damaiuo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agatha Heterodyne gets and invite for a initation of a young Duchess of Austria.<br/>Herself and a Cavalier. Who will be the lucky one she picks. Gil or Tarvek?</p><p>I just wrote an story for fun and my English is not perhaps the best. I call it Alternative Future since No one has a Clue what will happen next in the comic.<br/>Hope you all will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.<br/>PS it is my first story out in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baroque_mongoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baroque_mongoose/gifts), [Arztwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/gifts).



Everything was as normal as it could be in the land of Mechanisburg.  
Only five different lords, mad scientists and two types of crazies have tried to take over the lands and force Agatha Heterodyne to surrender herself, her wealth and powers, this week. All ending up the same.  
Defeated and crushed and chased out of her realm by an army of jaegers. And if anyone had fast enough army, so they would reach the castle.

The Castle itself gave them hell for their effort, with clanks, gargoyles and other varieties of monsters. Which it delighted in, so much indeed that it sometimes made the jaegers run a maze before reaching the enemies, so the army would come closer to reaching it. The maze being the city Mechanisburg and its movable buildings. Sometimes "forgetting" to let groups of jaegers out of the maze, so they would be trapped for days.

Agatha was sitting and taking a well deserved breather and looking out over her city and lands beyond that, and eating cake, delicious wonderful cake. It was raspberry, marzipan, loads and loads of cream. And some cake bread in there somewhere.  
A Jaeger, rather long and slim and electric blue, dressed like a postman uniform and hat, jogs up.  
"Letter Mizz Agatha. And et does not look like a Death threat letter" the Jaeger grins and hands her the letter. It is bone white and has golden lettering on it.  
She opens it and blinks. Suspired to get so fancy mail that does not have hidden meaning in it.

"Lady Heterodyne. We have the great honor of inviting you and a cavalier to the great initiation of young to be duchess Melissa Fouges of Austria the 15 august of this year. It is a full week event with many exotic delights. Most respectful Lady Genna of Austria, Guardian of Lady Melissa Fouges."

Agatha blinks even more surprised then before.  
"I think.. I just got invited to a party."  
"Dat ez good ja?"  
"I am not so sure...."  
"Of Coorse et ez. Huys has been locked up en da Castle to long."  
"And I am a spazz to be with." the Castle argues  
"Suuuure huys ez. And she can have a nice fun time wid strangers and friends widout dem exploding or getting killed en traps."  
"I would never! Unless they where stupid enough not to see the obvious signs of warning printed in legible prints."  
"Dey are ar beeg az jar labels. Hy and jaegers can readz dem chust fine, but simple happy peplez? Not very much so."  
"I can fix that if they would only let me. I have plenty of ocular enhancers laying around." the castle chuckles.  
"No enhancing visitors. Just stop doing stupid traps everywhere." Agatha says.  
"I am so going to this.... Who to take as my cavalier though...."  
Agatha eats the rest of her very nice cake and walks away. Castle cleaning away any dishes with an gargoyle.


	2. Chapter 2

Gil and Tarvek, was at each other throats and arguing, again.  
"I think it would be better form if Miss Agatha was seen with a King that have more personal connection, since I was stuck in that city when it was time trapped" Tarvek says and huff angrily.  
"And I am the devoted fiance that has guarded her City while you could do nothing for years."  
"And you have been insane the whole time thanks to your father!"  
The two men argue louder and louder at each other.

Agatha sitting in a large armchair could feel head ache come crawling.  
She was holding a rushed telegram from Martellus that was pointing out that He was the most proper choice to go with, to this initiation of the young Duchess.  
Dimo, the green skinned general Jaeger, stood next to the armchair with his arms behind his back and grinning wildly as the two men soon was going to go at it with their fists. A brawl is always fun.

"I dare you to say that again!" Tarvek barks and pulls his sleeve up and looking very angry.  
"You... Pompous... Royal... Backstab!" Gil says and jabs his finger in Tarvek's chest for each word.  
"THAT IS IT!" Agatha yells and stands up. Throwing the telegram on the ground. Halting all arguments.  
"I am sick and tired of people trying to say who I should bring along to anything. Just last week when I was out with Zeetha and Violetta, for once not about training or anything similar, you two fought about who to carry my stuff! Now you fight over this?! You both are no help for me at all! And if we are counting points for that whole fiasco about the Barons time trap. I should go with Dimo!" she yells and hold out and hand toward the Jaeger in question.  
The green Jaeger looks over his should if she was talking about another Dimo he never met and just entered the room.  
"Dimo?" Gil stutters bug eyed. Tarvek looks just as chocked.  
"Yes. And it is a good idea too. He at least tried to keep My People safe no thanks to you!"  
"I was possessed by my father and not in full control." Gil argues  
"The worse for you. And Tarvek. No. Just No. And tell your Cousin no too. Now leave me alone with my head ache." she says and Castle so happily opens the floor beneath the two men, that falls down howling in surprise.  
"... Thank you castle..." she sighs  
"So... You are going with Dimo?" the Castle asks with a snickering voice.  
"No she es not. She waz chust angry." Dimo chuckles and scratches his jaw with his metal arm.  
"No... I think I Should. You wont try anything as to make me to do stuff I don't want to do. And I can just have a fun time."  
"but but Mizz Agatha. Hy am a Jaeger!"  
"And my closest general, and good friend. And if anyone there has a problem with it, they can eat a shoe."  
"Peeplez weel stare at huys... and me. Mostly me Hy thinks." Dimo says and has a hard time standing still while trying to discourage this idea.  
"And think. You can keep her really safe too. As a close bodyguard. Two in one deal there right?" the Castle chimes in.  
"He is right. It sounds even better. Then it is settled. You will be my official cavalier to this event. I am off to try and pick a dress to wear." Agatha says happily and walks away with a very big smile.  
"Wot chust happened....?" Dimo says and stands there and looks just as freaked as the whole thing sounds to him.  
The castle just laughs at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Tarvek and Gil sit in a huge pile of hay. Horses and a jaeger, that was sweeping the stables, look at them.  
“I think we made Miss Agatha a bit upset.” Tarvek says and straightens his glasses and clears his throat.  
“I concur… How do we rectify our mistake of making her angry with us?” Gil says and pulls some strands of hay out of his hair.  
Their fall had been a twisting and twirling, but not so pain full, except the tunnel was solid stone and gave large bruises and bumps, but nothing broken.  
The jaeger huff a little and keeps cleaning.  
“And I find that she only told Dimo that she was taking him as to spite us some more for making her upset.” Tarvek sigs  
“And it is your entire fault to. You should stop and flirt and everything with her. You help Lucretzia screw her up.” Gil crumps.  
“And you are just such a bright spark in her life aren´t you? You where nuts and built really strange statues of her all around the city.”  
“……… So I WAS nuts. Not so much anymore. But the biggest piece of crap is Martellus. After all he has done to her he still thinks he can have her.”  
“MAXIM! OGGIE!” Dimo´s voice can be heard yell and the green jaeger in question jump out of a window down to the courtyard 60 feet down. Then run away towards the opposite part of the courtyard.  
“… Let us investigate…” The both men say and crawl out of the hay

“What ez et Dimo?” Maxim, the purple jaeger, says surprised seeing his brother come running and then promptly hide behind him and looks over his shoulder. Oggie giggles loudly at the sight. The two jaegers had been playing cards, and Oggie was just a hand away from winning Maxims boots.  
“Miss Agatha ez nuts!”  
“Finally! A proper Heterodyne action. Wat deed da gurl do?” Maxim says with a huge happy grin.  
“Miss Agatha told me to take her to da Ball.” Dimo says and does a hard not so happy face palm after he tells the news.  
“Oggie! Miss Agatha ez seek! Do sumtink!” Maxim  
“How huys no da gurl ez seek?” the blond jaeger says and tilts his head.  
“Miss Agatha choosed Dimo insteed of ME to take her to da ball. Ef Ches gonna taka a jaeger ches can take de pretty one. Not wolf face here.” Maxim says and thumbs towards Dimo and gets a punch on his shoulder.  
“De ez zeriuz!” Dimo barks  
“Et ez!” Oggie agrees  
“Huy agree?” the both jaegers say stumped by the onehorned jaegers agreement  
“O yez. Huys has to take a bath and trim hyus self befoor huys can go, and get pretty clothes dat fit. Let’s fix dat!”  
“Wat?? But but!”  
“Shoot up and chust do et.” Oggie smiles and drags his brother in his metal arm.  
Maxim shrugs and helps by pushing Dimo in the back so they move faster.  
“Treazon! Hy am general and ordas huys to help me!”  
“We are!” the both of Dimo's brothers say in cheery voices and disappear inside the castle under loud protests of Dimo.

“This is bad…. Really bad. She is going through with her threat?” Tarvek muses and Gil stands and rubs his temples.  
“She will be the laughing stock of the ball if she brings a jaeger. And then she gets angry then things will go boom and the fun turns into terror! And everything is chaos and curtains will be burning!!” Gils says and waves his arms in the air as to show how chaotic it will be.  
“How do we deterrent all this? Talk sense to Agatha miiight work."

“You are taking Dimo as your +1 at the ball? Huh. Thought Maxim would make a better choice. He has style and is very swab.” Zeetha says and grins as Agatha looks at the whole collection of dresses she has, all three of them. A whitish blue she wore when she had her mother implanted in her head, a yellow very over pompous thing that makes her cringe a bit she dont remember where she got it. And her simple but comfortable green tweed dress with white shirt.  
“And he would flirt with everything with a pulse.” Krosp says and crosses his arms, his tail twitching.  
“Yeah. And Oggie would eat or accidentally break everything in sight.” Agatha smiles  
“That is true. He is a bit of a klutz… But cute” Zeetha snickers.  
Violetta enters the room and pulls out a huge box with jewelry in it  
“Here we go. Some pretty gems for a pretty occasion.” She smiles  
“Oh they are lovey.” Agatha says and looks in the box and looks at emerald cat brooches, silver pendants and rings of different kinds.  
“Those are the dresses you are looking at? They are no good any of them.” Violetta says and bunches them up and stuff them back whence they came. The closet.  
“But those are the ONLY dresses I have.”  
“Then we get a tailor and have him make a new one.”  
“Hmm. Can we make it green? I like green.” Agatha smiles and claps her hands. Perhaps this was just going to be a great time for once.  
“I bet we can.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun keeps on growing.

Maxim, Zudock and Jorgi was rummaging through all the chest and coffins they had their claws on and threw jackets, boots and pants over their shoulders as if they were gutting a poor animal.  
Oggie and General Zog was laughing good as they pour another huge bucket of water over a flustered and angry Dimo, that was in a wooden tub and nude. Only all the foam of soap and other things was saving his pride at the moment.  
"Huys ez no help at all." Dimo mutters.  
"Found et!" Jorgi says and hold up a green army jacket with copper buttons and still fine lapels with yellow strands. Looking very matching Dimos cap in style and color.  
"Oh huys can not even teel weer da sword cut huys up." Zudock smiles and looks closer on the jacket.  
"Huys keept dat old think? Wy?" Dimo sighs and shakes his head as another bucket of water hits his head.  
"For momentz leek dez." Oggie says and pick up a large white soap and grins hugely and attacks his brother with it.  
"But et might not fit me anymore. Et was no made wid metal arms en mind." Dimo protest and swats Oggies hands away from his ears.  
"Ooh.. Dat ez troo" Maxim says and look curiuosly at the army jacket. It was really nice and not a ordinary soldier jacket. More of someone with rank.  
"We tell de tailer to fix it! And sum new pants. Huys do not have scrawny sticks for legs as huys ded as a human." Jorgi snickers.  
"Hy was not scrawny! Hy was sleem." Dimo protests.  
Everyone there are amused by the whole thing.  
"Good work dey ded on et do. Huys really can not tell weer the sword almost split huys in to." Zudock muses  
"Aw da memories." Zog says with bliss in his voice.  
"Hy was not made back ween dis happened. What happened? And wy would Dimo be chopped up?"  
"We will tell huys one day, bot not today. Go get da tailyman and start on those pants." Zog orders.  
"yes general. Maxim, Zudock and jorgi says and runs off in a hurry, with the jacket.  
"Hy stillt hinks dis wole mess es a bad idea..." Dimo sighs  
"No et es not. Da Gurl wants to have fun, notink else." oggie says and drenches his brother in a final bucket of water.  
"Tru dat... But wy ded not miss Agatha pick Zeetha or Violetta?"  
"Becauze da gurl does not need mor rumors aboot being strange den dere already es." Zog easily huffs and rolls a hand in the air annoyed.  
"Hy get cha Hy get cha!" Dimo says and hold up both his hands and get a towel over his face.  
"Who will huys take as an Ent-te-ragge?" oggie pronounces with some difficulty.  
"My wat?"  
"People and servants... Hy have two en mind."  
"Hy can do dat?" Dimo ask surpised.  
"Of Coorse. huys a Cavalier, not a servant." Zog smiles  
Dimo jumps out of the bathtub and shakes.  
"Hmm. Hy guess Huy Oggie and Maxim. So Hy can Hide wid huys ef da shet hits da fan."  
"Yaaay!"


	5. Chapter 5

Tarvek and Gil have left the Heterodyne Castel. They had to leave in a rather hurried fashion.   
Gil towards his father and Tarvek towards his kingdom.  
Since none of them was Agatha’s Cavalier, they had to check if they were invited, and if not, make themselves invited. They could not just let this go unwatched. What if something really awful happened during the event, like Agatha getting kidnapped and forced into marriage by an evil spark, that had tricked Dimo away with a piece of meat, or a pretty woman, or a pretty woman dressed in meat, with a hat on her. But then again, the evil spark might just lure away Agatha with the promises of something unique and exciting.  
Gil shivered. He was not happy and they only had a few days to make sure they too were on the list of guests.  
He arrives and his father Klaus comes walking up in a hurried pace.  
“You will do. Then at least I will have someone to talk to, and perhaps make you fall in love with some other girl then that Heterodyne.” Klaus grumps and grabs him by the arm.  
Gil was about to protest about that comment.  
“So you got invited too?”  
“Of Course I did. I am me after all. If you mean that coronation. We are after all Wulfenbach.”  
“Oh. Well I did. And there is no one else then Agatha for me. She needs me! For protection, from idiots like Tarvek, Marsellus and.. other things. Like crazy Sparks, and monsters.”  
Klaus sighs deeply as in defeat.  
“My son the genius moron.”

**Author's Note:**

> More Chapters to come.  
> I just need to know how to spell and write better.


End file.
